Twisted Relationships
by CutieKikyo-chan
Summary: Amberheart has broken up with Sesshomaru and is now with Iyan for six years,will Amberheart ever forgive him? will the girl that Sesshomaru was with will be with someone else?will Sesshomaru be single forever ? read to find out(please don't judge me i'm new here so do't be harsh and i'm not good at summaries)


" I'll get it " said Sessh as he went to open the door, when he opened it, his father Sesshomaru was there

"Hey Sessh, is your mother home ?"

"Yeah, why ?"

" Can I come in ?'

"Ok, wait a sec" Sessh went to the living room only to see that his mother was there, Amberheart, was not there just his step-dad Iyan"Iyan? Sesshomaru's at the door"

"Alright ,coming" he turned towards the others "guys, stay put" then he went for the door

'" I don't know why he's here, he's the reason why mother feels so upset"

" Chill Hawkna, I'm pretty sure he has a good reason to be here"

Omaru looked at his brother disdainfully" How could you stand up for him, he hurted mother ,he abandoned mother, he abandoned-"

As Omaru spoke Sesshomaru came in and he fell silent

" Hey guys " no response,Sesshomaru sighed" listen guys, I'm sorry for what I did , it was stupid ,I didn't mean to hurt your mother or you, I just don't know what came over me" tears started to form in his eyes and he fell to his knees, at that Sessh and Hawka felt bad for him and ran to him, he looked at them" Can you ever forgive me ?"

" It's ok poppa" Hawka said as she wiped his tears away

" Yeah we forgive you" at this Omaru and Hawkna piped up

" As if !"

" speak for yourself !"

" They won't ever forgive me, will they ?" Sesshomaru asked quietly

Don't worry about them poppa, they're just upset" Sessh said "they're still upset, you know"

" I don't blame them"

"Don't say that poppa" Hawka said "you got us"

Sesshomaru smiled " And I'm grateful for that, you guys have the heart of your step-father" the whole time they were talking, Amberheart was listening to them

"What do you want Sesshomaru " she snarled

"Please Amber, I just wanted to get the kids forgiveness before I talked to you" she snorted

"Well did you get it ?"

" I only got Sessh's and Hawka's"

"Oh that's nice" Amberheart said sarcastically ,then Iyan came when she uses that tone of voice that's a sign for the kids not to stick around

"Come on guys, I'll let you say bye when he leaves" he said as he came towards Sesshomaru, they reluctantly hugged their father bye, then he hugged him" Good luck, you'll need it" he whispered

"No doubt" and they went upstairs. Amberheart glared at Sesshomaru, he spoke" Listen Amber-"

" I don't want to hear it Sesshomaru"

" Please Amber –"she silenced him

" I want to know how you still have the guts to come here even though I told you not to !"

" Listen to me Amber, I'm sorry"

" No you're not sorry! I mean come on I gave you a second chance and told you if you blew it, the relationship would be over ,but did you change? Nooo! you went back and did the same " she said with tears in her eyes ' I mean, seriously, Sesshomaru I thought you were different but it turns out you're the same. You said you loved me !you said you would never hurt me ! but you were wrong !"

" Amber ! listen to me ! I said I'm sorry and I do love you ! and I would never hurt you-"

" You already did Sesshomaru! you already did ! " she said with a tear-stained face

" I didn't mean to hurt you Amber, I know what I did was wrong-" Then why'd you do it Sesshomaru?" she said quietly "why'd you do it? "

" I don't know ok I don't know, listen it wasn't my fault-" Amberheart snapped

" Then who's fault is it then!?"

" Finki's !" Amberheart scoffed, Sesshomaru was getting tired of her stubbornness and slapped her, Amberheart scratched him across his face, then Sesshomaru punched Amberheart, slashed her face, and pushed her against the wall, Amberheart kicked him and he backed away with a growl. Luckily Iyan heard the commotion or else Amberheart and Sesshomaru would've been tearing each other apart and Ryoga wasn't far off , Iyan was holding back Sesshomaru and Ryoga was holding back Amberheart (and trust me she was STRUGGLING to get him off) " Amberheart! All I wanted to do is get your forgiveness, but you keep on being such a-"

" Shut up Sesshomaru ! just shut up" she shouted as she got away from Ryoga " I don't want to hear another word from you" then she slashed him across the chest and stormed off. It took both Iyan and Ryoga to hold down Sesshomaru down " Ryoga, check on Amber,I got it from here" Iyan said as he struggled to put Sesshomaru down

" You sure ?" Ryoga asked worried

" Positive" so Ryoga left

" Sesshomaru! please calm down!" Iyan said sternly and he calmed down Iyan helped him up and sat him down" Stay here.I'm coming back "


End file.
